Traditional game controllers are merely accessories of various gaming consoles and are not capable of storing gaining account information/data and communicating stored gaming account information/data with other devices, such as game console units, gaming servers, or the like. As a result, the conventional gaming experience typically is limited to the boundaries of a particular game console. Currently, it is impossible for a user to log in to multiple different gaming consoles with their unique game controller in order play a game individually or with other players.